<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seductive Saiyanettes by SerenitySaiyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238742">Seductive Saiyanettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan'>SerenitySaiyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex, tit fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The potara Vegito has always been close to the saiyanettes Caulifla and Kale. When his sparring session with Caulifla turns into a sexual session, Vegito is addicted to the raging passions that Caulifla offers. Weeks after his sensual night with Caulifla, the potara goes to the movies with Kale. After realizing no one is around, Kale's dirty deed starts up their date in an erotic way. They of course going to Vegito's house to finish what she started.</p><p>As Christmas time rolls around, Vegito takes the Saiyanettes to the mall where they have a fun filled day. However, the more the day goes, the more Vegito is conflicted on who he wants to be with officially: Caulifla or Kale. </p><p>For godzamasu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vegito/Caulifla (Dragon Ball), Vegito/Kale (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caulifla throws a mean kick at Vegito's cheek, then with her other leg, she wraps her legs around the potara and throws him back. Vegito couldn't help but smirk at Caulifla ambition to defeat him. With lots of swift, Vegito comes storming towards the saiyan, the two dueling it out on the open area of nature. As another hour passes by, Caulifla pants, dropping herself down on the mountains. Vegito was quick to follow, lowering himself down next to Caulifla. "I must say, you have grown a lot stronger and durable since our last few sparring sessions." Vegito comments snarkily.</p><p>Caulifla grins up at Vegito as he then takes a seat next to her. Caulifla then says to the potara, "Since you see my improvement over the last few days of training, how about you teach me one of your awesome moves?" </p><p>Vegito pats Caulifla's head, humming in thought. He was already planning on teaching her one of his moves soon, so he was glad the saiyan mentioned it. "Hmmm, yes I do believe you have attained some skill through your training sessions with me. So now, I will reward you with teaching you one of my attacks: Banshee Blast." Caulifla immediately gets up on her feet and pounces into Vegito's arms, the potara quick to catch her and wrap his arms protectively around her. </p><p>"Alright! I can't wait to be taught that super cool move called Banshee Blast!" Caulifla declares as Vegito chuckles, getting up on his feet with Caulifla wrapped around him. Vegito watches as the small saiyan releases herself from the hug and drops herself down in front of him.</p><p> "Alright Caulifla, Banshee Blast. For this attack you will want to send your Ki down to your fingers." Vegito moves himself towards the cliff, raising his fingers up at the open sky. Attentive as always, Caulifla watches as small beams protrude out his fingertips. Her eyes sparkle at the sight of the Banshee Blast. Vegito aims it at another cliff that was dead ahead of him, demolishing the cliff into millions of little pieces. </p><p>The small saiyan was giddy with anticipation, happy that Vegito demonstrated the ability. Vegito turns to face her with a crooked smile. "Now I want you to try and work on a Banshee Blast yourself." </p><p>Caulifla nods, a bit intimidated by the fact that Vegito was currently watching her every move. As she raises both her hands, she focuses on transferring her ki into her fingertips. As she takes a deep breath, she is able to unleash all her power into her own Banshee Blast, being a bright red contrasting Vegito's golden glow. Vegito looks on with pride, grinning with the fact that he's an amazing teacher, and on top of that Caulifla managed to do the Banshee Blast. Her aiming was off on a couple fingers but it was no big deal.</p><p>"Well done Caulifla, you managed to do a Banshee Blast. Almost as good as mine, but once you get a good feel of ki on your fingertips you will forever be able to pull it off."</p><p>Caulifla turns to face Vegito with a big smile as she throws herself in his arms, this time quicker than the first time. Vegito of course was quick to catch the saiyan again, wrapping his strong arms around her body. She hugs back as she thanks Vegito over and over again, their noses nuzzling lovingly. As their bodies press against each other, the potara and the saiyan couldn't help but love the close sensation, and before either of the two knew it, they were kissing. </p><p>With widened eyes they stare at each other, baffled by the fact that their lips were locked with each other's. Also the fact that they didn't know who started this kiss. Vegito practically felt his face turn a radish red as Caulifla smirks into the kiss, kissing him over and over again, Vegito happily kissing back.</p><p>Vegito places two fingers on his forehead and instant transmissions himself and Caulifla at his room. Caulifla feels the change in surroundings as she breaks the kiss and looks around. Already familiar with being in his room, Caulifla giggles huskily. "You perverted potara—taking us into your room."</p><p>"Well now, there's something that's been started that needs to be finished all the way. See, I plan to receive more than just a kiss from you, Caulifla."</p><p>"Then I expect the same from you, Vegito." Caulifla says with a big smirk, getting on her knees in front of Vegito. Vegito looks down at Caulifla being on her knees, loving the submissive position she's placed herself in. "What do you plan on doing, little saiyan?" Vegito asks as Caulifla giggles, unraveling his dark blue belt. "I'm not going to spoil the surprise, rather let you find out, babe." Caulifla replies as Vegito sighs in frustration. "You're killing me from the inside, Caulifla. You know that?" </p><p>"Oh you're so over dramatic Vegito. By the end of today you'll probably drop dead." She winks as she pulls down Vegito's pants, exposing his dormant member to her eyes. Inching herself closer, she finds a way for his member to be smothered within her breasts without her having to take off her pink tube top. Vegito arches an eyebrow as he watches Caulifla take his penis within her fingers and slip it underneath her breasts. The tip of his boner finally pokes out from between her breasts as Vegito shivers at the warm sensation of being placed there.</p><p>"Oh! I love the way your top is rubbing on my cock like that, feels so good!" Vegito places a hand down her head as Caulifla begins to move her breasts up and down on Vegito's dick. The fabric of her top rubbing on Vegito as well, causing the potara to arch his head back in absolute pleasure. The more his dick slid up and down between her breasts, the more his tip  nears her lips. </p><p>"Do something with that mouth, won't you?" He gasps through the pleasure. </p><p>"Be patient will ya?" Caulifla bites back as she continues with her tit-fucking Vegito. Of course the potara would be rather impatient when it came to sex as well. Groaning some more, he casts a look down at her hardened nipples, licking his lips at them, and before the potara knew it, Caulifla had pulled Vegito out from being sandwiched in between her breasts. He growls in response, hating that the pleasure was fading away from his now hardened member.</p><p>"Why'd you pull me out for? Don't you know how much it felt good?" Vegito hisses through his teeth as Caulifla giggles, taking his dick within her hands again. </p><p>"You said you wanted me to do something with my mouth right? Well let's see how long you can last with a handjob." She says challengingly as Vegito laughs. "If you seriously believe I'm going to crumble into pieces over a measly handjob, your dead wrong."</p><p>"You're gonna eat your words, baby." Caulifla says as her right hand begins to massage his dick lovingly, a bit taken aback at how hot it was, but nonetheless, it was rather addicting to have Vegito's penis in her hands. Besides Vegito's low groans, she could already tell by the way he withered in his standing position that he was already losing control. That much turned Caulifla on. </p><p>The more she rubbed his penis, the harder and hotter it became due to Caulifla's rubbing. Vegito grips a handful of her hair in response as he chuckles lowly. "That feels great! Keep it up babe!" Caulifla giggles, rubbing inches of it as she squeezes the rest, playfully rubbing at his tip here and there, which made Vegito closer to reaching his orgasm. "Shit! Caulifla!" He cries out, squirming at the handjob she was giving him. Caulifla feels him coming close, quickening her pace, she stares down at the tip. Greeted by his cum shooting up her face, Vegito growls out watching as his cum splashes on her face. </p><p>In quick huffs of catching his breath, he admires his work on Caulifla's face. His jaw drops as he watches Caulifla lick her lips, then taking off her tube top to wipe herself clean. "Haha, not gonna lie, Caulifla...that was pretty hot."</p><p>Caulifla looks at Vegito before moving herself over to the edge of his bed, taking a seat. "Why don't you bring your sword over here and let me suck it so I can taste more of your sweet cum?" She says as Vegito grins, she didn't need to tell him twice! He quickly makes his way over as he holds his member up. "I expect to be fully entertained, you hear? So whatever you plan on doing next better make me cum like never before."</p><p>Caulifla rolls her eyes as she growls at him. "Quit being so pushy, Potara! You're lucky I can tolerate you enough to want to have sex with you." </p><p>Vegito arches an eyebrow in amusement, tilting his head as he eyes her breasts. "Wow! I didn't think you'd actually want to have sex with me! Here I thought you'd stop by now!"</p><p>"Don't push your luck, potara."</p><p>Caulifla then proceeds to take his dick in her hands again, licking his tip up and down, nice and slow. The taste of his cum was most prominent here, and she couldn't get enough. She wanted to taste every last bit of him before she fucks him into overstimulation. Taking inches of more of his length into her mouth, she sucks eagerly as his tip rests on her tongue. The potara watches in awe as she bobs her head back and forth, not gagging at how the meat of his member filled her mouth. Therefore, giving him the hint that his saiyan was experienced, leaving him curious. </p><p>The more she takes her time on sucking him, the more impatient Vegito grew. Taking a hold of the back of her head, and without warning, he begins to fuck her mouth with his dick. "Mmm! Much better! I bet with all this fucking your mouth you'll be able to taste me better."  Vegito moves his hips back and forth, groaning at the way his dick went down her throat. </p><p>Caulifla wasn't gagging as much, which thrilled Vegito. She could see it in his eyes as she forces herself to take his whole member down her throat. Finally greeted by his load, Caulifla swallows some as Vegito pulls his member out of her mouth, eyeing it happily as he watches it pulsate. "Fuck, Caulifla! You never cease to amaze me! Apologies for losing control on you right there, but I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to go at my own pace." Vegito explains to the recovering saiyan. </p><p>Without saying a word, Caulifla places her hands on Vegito's hips, spinning him around until he laid on his back on the bed. Vegito's eyes widen up at Caulifla, watching as she takes off her pants and underwear. Exposing her completely naked body to Vegito, she grins down at her potara. "You like what you see, babe?"</p><p>"Oh indeed I do, babe! Why don't you bring that sexy body of yours down here, and ride me? After all, it is the reason why you threw me down my back, right?" </p><p>Caulifla giggles, sauntering toward her potara as she straddles herself on top of Vegito, rubbing his dick up her ass as he groans out. Vegito wasn't quite sure how long he'd be able to hold back, the more she teased, the harder it was to not unleash his dominance on the small saiyan. Gripping her hips, he levitates her up until she was hovering above his boner. "C'mon babe, enough games...please let me be inside you..." he whines, as Caulifla couldn't believe her ears. The strongest potara Vegito was begging! It was kind of hot, but she too wanted him to be inside of her. </p><p>"You're so impatient, Vegito~." She giggles as she finally lowers herself down entirely down his member, allowing herself to get used to his size. Vegito hisses in pleasure at how exasperatingly hot her insides were and how well he fitted inside of her as well. Arching his head back in pleasure, he leaves his hands on her hips as Caulifla begins to ride him slowly. Her eyebrows twitch up as her mouth drops open, amazed with how good Vegito feels inside her. Moaning lowly, she opens her eyes as she casts a look down at Vegito, who was smiling up at her with a dazed expression. </p><p>"Enjoying yourself, Caulifla? I'm sure you love riding me and dominating me." Vegito says as those words grinds her gears in a very good way. Caulifla giggles as she begins to bounce up and down on Vegito, her breasts bouncing alongside her thrusting as Vegito's horny self couldn't help but move his hands up and firmly place both his hands on her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples as he pleased. Caulifla cries out as she arches her back, allowing the spasms of the thrusts to spread through her body completely. "Fuck babe! That's fucking hot! Yes! Yes! Keep doing that! Let me hear your moans!" </p><p>Vegito sits up, lowering his arms down her back as he held her close, watching his sultry saiyan continue thrusting his boner in and out of her insides. Kissing at her breasts, she places her hands on his shoulders as she never expected to fuck Vegito, but nonetheless, she had grown closer to him these past few months. "Fuck, Vegito! Your cock feels so good inside me! I'm going to cum down on it, babe!" Vegito grins at her words as he places a finger below her chin. "Mmmm, why don't you fuck me faster to make that happen~?" </p><p>Caulifla whimpers as she picks up the pace, Vegito dropping himself back down on his back to give Caulifla all the spotlight. He grins up at the sight of the saiyan swaying her hips back and forth and losing control as she rides Vegito. She was so sexy as she did this that Vegito couldn't wait until she came. He still wanted to fuck her as she was drained of her stamina. Vegito wanted Caulifla beneath him, screaming out in pleasure as he fucked her. </p><p>Caulifla forces her hips to keep working with her, the more Vegito hit her walls, the more she found herself unraveling with the overstimulated pleasure. She wasn't just going to admit to the potara that she was falling to submission. As Caulifla pumped Vegito inside her a few more times, she finally cums down his cock. Vegito being somewhat overwhelmed with her cum, he cums as well, deep inside, allowing their juices to mix. As Caulifla collapses, he was quick to catch her so she laid on him gently.</p><p>"Wow, I'm surprised you managed that long!" Vegito declares as he caresses her body. As he expected, he earned a punch from her as she catches her breath as well. "You're lucky I even considered doing this with you!" Caulifla growls as Vegito hugs her tight in response. "And I am the luckiest potara alive!" He kisses her lips a couple times, Caulifla swooning into the kissing session as she kisses back. Before she could notice or attempt to decipher what was going to happen next. Vegito had distracted her long enough with the kissing to switch himself on top. </p><p>Caulifla opens her eyes, her gaze moving towards the potara who was currently on top of her. Vegito's eyes roam around her naked body, nodding approval at every detail of her body. He wondered how much of her insides were still filled with his cum. He felt himself grow hard again at that thought. </p><p>"Quick gawking at me like I'm eye candy Vegito!"</p><p>"Mmmm but you are eye candy, babe...and now I'm craving candy." Vegito sighs, only one sweet tooth had to be fulfilled, and it was the one that desired Caulifla. Though candy did sound good, the candy store could wait. He had a sexy saiyan beneath him he wanted to fuck. </p><p>Flipping her over so she laid on her stomach, Vegito grins down at her back, then looking down at that fine ass. Spanking it a couple times, he laughs, "This ass now belongs to Vegito! No one else's!" He declares boldly as Caulifla reddens at his words. Turning super saiyan, Vegito lifts her up by the waist, making her get on her knees, though the rest of her body laid down. </p><p>Gripping a pillow of his tightly, she swallows her dignity as she felt her face grow hotter every second. Vegito planned on doing her doggy, and that meant her ass would be the thing he saw most. Vegito seemed to sense her embarrassment as he says, "No need to be embarrassed, princess. This body is mine, so there's no shame in showing it to Vegito!" He declares with husky chuckles. </p><p>"P-Pervert Potara!"</p><p>Vegito spanks her at that lewd nickname as he says, "I like to see myself as your biggest admirer, Caulifla..." he takes off his gloves (finally) and throws them to gather with the rest of the clothes. Eyeing her vagina in front of his eyes, Vegito rubs at the still wet area with his bare fingers. "I bet this little area of yours still wants me to fuck it..." he allows two digits to slide in. "Mmm just as I thought, still warm and wet~!" Vegito declares as Caulifla squirms at his touch. </p><p>Vegito watches this as he says, "I haven't done much yet, and you're already trembling?" Removing his fingers, he wraps a strong arm around  her hips, and with his free hand he holds his boner, inching it towards her entrance. Shoving himself in, he watches in amusement as Caulifla arches her back up and mewls in pleasure. Vegito then places both his hands on top of hers as he thrusts in and out of her from behind. </p><p>"Fuck, princess! You're so cute in this submissive little position I've got you in!" Vegito whispers into her ear. Caulifla reddens at his words as the potara continues to pound into his little saiyan, watching as she continuously crashes down the bed with each and every hard and rough thrust. He kept a protective arm around her waist so she wouldn't come out with bruises. As he thrusts faster, the saiyan beneath him moans louder, gripping the bed sheets tightly as she was addicted to the way Vegito's member filled up her insides. </p><p>His possessive growls reminded her of who she belonged to, and who she would be indulging in such erotic acts with from now on. It didn't help that he was in super saiyan either, since his form was making the pleasure much higher of ecstasy. At least he wasn't in Super Saiyan Blue, but no doubt the thought of going Blue had crossed Vegito's mind, so maybe he was saving that for their next sexual session. </p><p>Licking her back as he pleased he whispers lovingly, "I've been wanting to fuck you since the moment I saw you Caulifla...although that rowdy personality and bad attitude of yours may seem like a turn off..." he lowers his body completely on top of hers as he continues to fuck her, pressing his lips up her neck. "But believe me princess, it's a total turn on!" Jolts of electricity circulate around his body as Caulifla gasps at his choosing to go super saiyan two. It didn't help that his words turned her on as well, and the way Vegito bit at certain spots of her skin. </p><p>"F-Fuck me faster Vegito!" She cries out, Vegito chuckling at her dirty response. "As you wish babe!" Vegito rams his member as deep as he could inside Caulifla, hitting her walls repeatedly as the thrusting becomes sloppier and sloppier with each of their orgasms mixing together. </p><p>Caulifla herself was glad Vegito chose to mentor her, because if it meant she eventually got to have mind blowing amazing sex with the potara, she would become his student without hesitation.</p><p>"Shit, Caulifla! I'm cumming again!" Raising her right leg up, he moves closer to deepen his thrusts, Caulifla crying out with every single power hungry thrust. Caulifla couldn't muster enough Ki to transform since Vegito ate every inch of her ki supply. "Fuck princess! I'm going to..." but before he could cum, Caulifla's eyes widen as she watches blue shimmering sparks surround him, as she screams out. "OH KAMI! NOT BL-!" Screaming out in ecstasy Vegito's words overpower Caulifla's. "Vegito Blue!!!" Huffing out, the transformation gave him more stamina to work with. His thrusting becomes the quickest he could go as he lets go of her leg and drops himself down on top of Caulifla, kissing her over and over as super saiyan blue engulfs her and gives her such a cool temperature feel. She kisses back as she struggles to cling her body properly to Vegito's. </p><p>Vegito was dominating Caulifla entirely and he enjoyed it one hundred percent. </p><p>"You love blue on me? It's such a cool color don't you think?" He kisses her neck lovingly as Caulifla runs her fingers through his blue hair. </p><p>"Y-Yes Vegito~! It is, you goofball! But I'm so so close now! I'm at my limit!" Caulifla gasps through her moans.</p><p>Vegito moves himself up so that they lock eyes. "Hmph, guess I have to teach you super saiyan blue so you can manage through princess..." before Caulifla could open her mouth and bite back at the potara he quickly says, "I'm proud of you for holding out this long babe! Goes to show how incredibly strong you are—I actually can't wait to have super saiyan blue sex with you~!" He winks as he kisses her over and over, giving a few more power thrusts into Caulifla before the two orgasm again and again, soon the two exhausting themselves out. Particularly Vegito who seemingly forgotten all about transformations and how they eventually take a toll on their bodies. Vegito kept himself in his super saiyan blue form as he wraps Caulifla up in his arms, falling asleep with her as today was marked as being one of the best days ever for the both of them. </p><p>As Vegito woke up hours later, he found himself staring at the sweet sleeping saiyan who was currently latched onto him. He blinks as he realizes that he was still inside of her. As he tugs at one of his bangs, he realizes that his hair went back to its chicory color. He stares at the ceiling for a bit and recalls every dirty moment that he and Caulifla exchanged to get them to where they were right now. And then he remembers another sweet sweet detail.</p><p>Gently, Vegito rubs Caulifla awake as the saiyan grouchily stares at the potara who had rudely waken her up from her sleep. "I let you fuck me in all your transformations, and on top of that spend the whole day fucking me, and you won't let me sleep for more than a couple of hours!" Caulifla complains as Vegito chuckles at how cute the saiyan was when she was angry. </p><p>"Sorry babe, I was just thinking about our fun filled and totally hot day, and just remembered something: I'm craving candy...and not just a couple of chocolate bars and lollipops, no. I'm craving a whole barrel of candy...so uh...after we take a bath, can we pretty pretty please go to the mall tomorrow?" Vegito begs, his other sweet tooth now bothering him. Maybe on the way for candy they could stop by the bakery as well. </p><p>Caulifla rolls her eyes. "Seriously, Vegito? You wake me up for that?!" Vegito squeezes her tightly as he whispers. "If you take me to the mall to get some sweets I promise you I'll let you do anything you want to me!"</p><p>Caulifla stays quiet for a moment as she then sighs in defeat. She couldn't say no to that. </p><p>"...Fine!"</p><p>"Yay! ...Can we have sex again in an hour?"</p><p>"VEGITO!"</p><p>"Sorry! Okay, we'll have our amazing sexy time after the mall!" Vegito chuckles into the small saiyan's chest as Caulifla raises his head up to meet hers, bringing him into a passionate kiss. She couldn't help but fall for the potara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vegito x Kale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little angsty and sappy but nonetheless I enjoyed writing this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kale stares at herself through the blacked out screen of her phone, she follows Vegito to concessions. Vegito seemed to be in a much better mood than he usually was. He was actually smiling for once, and keeping that smile as well. Kale's heart pounds as she remembers Caulifla's story of her time well spent with Vegito. How a simple training session turned into a very erotic sexual session. She blushes, always knowing that Caulifla caught some feelings for the potara so it came to no surprise that she acted up on her feelings by sleeping with the potara. </p><p>"Damn, this line better hurry up or we'll miss the movie," Vegito complains, tapping his boot on the tiles. "I want my large popcorn with extra butter, and my candy of course! Ooh and some gelato!" Kale couldn't help but smile at Vegito. Whenever he gets talking about sweets, it was so cute. </p><p>"But Vegito, the movie doesn't start for another hour..." Kale mumbles. </p><p>"Can't miss the previews." Vegito argues. </p><p>As Kale and Vegito stay in line for a little while longer, they finally reach the front. The cashier asks the pair what would they want. Vegito quickly answers by saying his large popcorn with extra butter and all the candy he could see on display. As Vegito turns to Kale, he offers to buy her some things as well. Kale chooses a chocolate shake, a medium popcorn and some sour apple straws. </p><p>Finally, they make their way to the movie, to their surprise, not a single seat was filled yet. There was at least thirty minutes until the movie started anyway, so of course no one would be here yet. Vegito of course was happy that previews were rolling on the big screen. He happily indulges in his candy first while his eyes were glued to the screen. "Thanks for coming with me to the movies...I've been needing to distract myself..." Vegito declares as Kale looks at him with a puzzled expression. </p><p>What could possibly be distracting Vegito? This distraction probably was grand enough if it intervened with his daily training and candy buying. The only conclusion Kale came to was Caulifla. Maybe their sexual encounter was just that amazing that now all Vegito could think of was Caulifla. So why didn't he invite Caulifla if he can't stop thinking about her? That was the logical thing to do. </p><p>Unless of course, Kale served as the distraction so he wouldn't be thinking of Caulifla. Kale didn't envy Caulifla and Vegito's ever growing relationship—quite frankly, she was happy for the two of them. She was just currently confused as to why Vegito asked her out instead of Caulifla.</p><p>As the two saiyans sit thirty minutes through the movie, neither one of them were interested in what this boring movie had to offer. Kale gave Vegito a sideways glance, watching him nearly fall asleep in his chair. As Kale sat up properly in her seat, her eyes scan the auditorium, realizing that not a single person was currently in the theatre room. </p><p>"Sucking Vegito was so much fun~!"</p><p>"After I rode him he got on top of me and fucked me so good, oh Kale! Sex is amazing! I'm glad Vegito is the second person I've done it with!"</p><p>"You should try it sometime!"</p><p>All of Caulifla's words were currently ringing through Kale's ears as she squeezes her eyes shut, fighting off the sexual urges to do something about her dirty thoughts. Not a single soul was around, so it didn't hurt to try and do something about her growing arousal right? And Vegito needed the distraction one hundred percent!</p><p>As Kale shifts out of her seat and gets up on her feet, Vegito tilts his head in confusion. Coming to the conclusion that perhaps Kale wanted to use the restroom, he just fixates his eyes back on the movie, regardless of how boring it was. When he didn't watch her descend down the stairs, and instead slid on her knees, many dirty thoughts raced through his head. She was smiling up at him and Vegito sat up properly, watching the saiyan inching herself closer to him. </p><p>"Yes, Kale?"</p><p>"No one is around, and there's something I've been wanting to try?"</p><p>Vegito's lips twitch into a curious smile. "Oh really, then? Care to show me what you've been dying to try, my little berserker?" He brushes his fingers through her hair. Kale nods, fixing her fingers through his belt, unraveling it as she pleases. His pants become loose as Vegito grins in excitement as he knew what Kale was going to do. Placing both his hands on top of the arm rests, Vegito shivers as he feels his pants drop down to his feet, exposing his sleeping member to Kale.</p><p>The small mocha skinned saiyan was excited by his size and takes it within her hands. She didn't know that Vegito would be packing—she had seen a bigger one before, but that was back on planet Vampa when she met a cute saiyan with Caulifla. Shaking her thoughts away from him, she hungrily licks the tip of Vegito's dick, her tongue lavishing all around. Vegito grins as he loves the fact that the saiyan was practically kissing the tip. Placing one hand on her head, he rubs her head lovingly as she takes inches of him in her mouth, the caverns of her mouth hot and inviting. As she gently sucks his dick, Vegito growls in frustration, not too fond of this slow sucking pace. He knew Kale wasn't teasing, and maybe this was the first time she gave a blowjob—maybe she found out what one was through Caulifla.</p><p>"Tch-! I'm sorry Kale but I have my needs, and I need you to pick up the pace a bit little berserker." Gripping her ponytail tightly, Vegito starts fucking her mouth roughly, making sure his dick went down her throat. "Mmm! Much much better! Sorry Kale, but I need my penis to be sucked properly!"</p><p>Kale winces once Vegito's boner was shoved down her throat. She fought the urge to gag so hard; it was most evident in her eyes as the stream with subtle tears. Vegito's dick tasted amazing, but the fact that he was fucking her mouth at such a rapid pace almost made Kale lose it. Tempted to turn berserk to gain some control, she didn't want to draw attention to this theatre room with her loud screams. </p><p>Kale squeezes his balls in response to the intense blowjob, Vegito groaning loudly as his jaw hangs loose. Especially there, was Vegito sensitive, and this small saiyan was weakening him. Before any of the workers could hear his groans, he was quick to allow Kale at her own sucking pace until he came into her mouth. Kale pulls away as she happily indulges in her helping of her sweet Vegito seed. </p><p>Huffing, Vegito lifts Kale up and throws her over his shoulder, standing up. "I'm pretty sure this garbage movie isn't going to get any better, so why don't we leave?" He says as he grabs a handful of her ass before using instant transmission to bring himself back to his room. </p><p>As the saiyans drop themselves down the bed, Vegito sits on the edge of the bed, quick to pull Kale up on top of him who had tossed her shirt off behind her, exposing her upper body. Kale giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his lips lovingly. He kisses back sweetly, loving how she fitted on him. As his dick arches into her black shorts, Kale squeaks as she had forgotten about his pants being at his feet.</p><p>Vegito seemed to notice this too, dropping himself down the bed as he kicks his boots off alongside his pants as they fall. Kale clambers up top of Vegito, kissing him over and over as Vegito's dick remained resting at her butt cheeks. Kale couldn't help but grind her butt up and down at his hot member. Vegito groans as he whispers, "Ride me, baby berserker."</p><p>Vegito didn't need to ask Kale twice, the little saiyan stands a bit, pinching a piece of her short fabric at the start of where her vagina was. Slowly, she peels it all the way back until she knew for sure her entrance was exposed. Feeling the cold air hit her wet core, she shivers as Vegito triumphantly grins. He watches Kale lower herself back down on him, straddling on top of his dick. His tip rubs at her entrance, Vegito growls at the need to be inside Kale. Of course, he knew how much of a good girl Kale was, and would easily comply with his demands, rather than a rowdy and stubborn saiyan he knew. </p><p>Kale dips herself down until he filled her all the way inside. Crying out softly at how amazing he felt inside her, Vegito was addicted to the cute noises she was making. "Awwww, is it too much for the little saiyan? Come on baby berserker, why don't you thrust me in and out? I'm feeling extra generous today so go at your own pace!" He places his hands on her hips and begins to guide her thrusting pattern nice and slow, just in case she was unfamiliar with the cowgirl position. Kale bites down her bottom lip as she amateurishly begins bouncing up and down Vegito. Once the potara felt that she was able to sway her hips on her own and get a good feel of riding him, he lets of his hands from being placed on her hips. His hands then happily move up to her chest as he squeezes both her breasts and massages them. </p><p>Through groans, Vegito says, "Wow, Kale! You're actually riding me pretty good! You're such a good girl you know that?"</p><p>Kale was too distracted with how ecstatic his member felt inside her to answer. Her body bounces with every single thrust as Vegito continues to rub at her breasts lovingly, licking his lips at the sight of her perked nipples. And now the potara was craving candy—so he decided to make do with the saiyan. </p><p>Sitting up, he licks at each of her nipples before sucking on her breasts hungrily. Kale continues her erotic bouncing as she held on right to Vegito, deepening every thrust. "Haaaa, ahhh!! V-Vegitoooo~! I'm cumming!" Kale cries out as Vegito assists her on slamming back down on his cock, the two of them cumming at the same time as they scream in pure bliss and ecstasy.</p><p>As Vegito and Kale drop themselves down the bed, they catch their breaths over the amazing sex they just had. Vegito never envisioned himself having sex with Kale, but he didn't regret it entirely. Her moans were pretty cute and the way she clung onto him submissively was a turn on. Vegito looks over at Kale, her chest rising up with every breath. He casts a look down between her legs and watches as his and her cum ooze out of her. His mouth waters as his dick hardens again. Vegito was quick to get up on his knees, slowly clambering on top of Kale who had just managed to catch her breath. Looking up at him, she watches as he throws his shirt off his body, then his gloves. </p><p>Kale couldn't help but look at his naked body, but before she could look at him way too long, he kisses her lips lovingly. Kale of course kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck. Vegito was quick to pull down her red skirt and tattered black shorts. Kale winces as she realizes her lower half of her body was exposed to the potara. Breaking the kiss, he looks down at that naked part of her body and chuckles mischievously. "Wow! I would've came a lot quicker if I knew how beautiful you were waist down!" Vegito chirps as Kale reddens, the potara quick to spread her legs and rest his boner on her core. </p><p>"Mmm, you're still dripping wet with your juices, does that mean you're willing to have another go?" Vegito huskily whispers down her neck as Kale could only squirm. Surprisingly Vegito had such a way with words, and before she could open her mouth to speak, a scream escapes her lips as she feels Vegito's erection fill up her insides once more. </p><p>"Ahhh~ music to my ears, little berserker! Unngh, you still feel so good!" Vegito groans out, rocking his hips back and forth as he thrusts into the small saiyan. </p><p>"V-Vegito!" Kale cries out, gripping his shoulders tightly as her legs were up in the air. "Your penis is buried deep inside me..." she whimpers her words. </p><p>"Mmm, does it feel good babe?" Vegito whispers into her chest as he begins to pound into her relentlessly. His eyebrows furrow at the intense high of being inside her. Her walls clench tightly around his cock, making it somewhat harder to thrust some more, but nonetheless it still felt good. As Vegito gives in a few more thrusts, he pulls out, the saiyan beneath him mewling in dismay. </p><p>He lifts Kale up and spins her body around so she was set on all fours, admiring her back to all the way down to her ass. Delicately tugging her hair tie off, he throws it to the side as he watches her hair pool down her back. She was absolutely stunning and he was glad that movie was shitty, because if it was a good movie, this most likely wouldn't have happened. But of course, Kale needed the boost. </p><p>"My, my. It seems you're just as beautiful back here as well." Vegito says as he gets on his knees, taking his dick in his hand as he rubs it on each of her wet folds to watch her squirm again like the little submissive saiyan she was. "What a beautiful berserker you are, Kale."</p><p>"Th-Thank you..." Kale replies sweetly as Vegito chuckles. </p><p>"Now it's time to fuck you!"</p><p>Vegito shoves his dick inside her once more without warning as Kale's eyes widen at how he filled her up again. Kale cries out as Vegito grabs the back of her hair and begins to pound her from behind, admiring her beautiful back and the way her ass jiggled with each and every thrust. Vegito was so lost in his pleasure that he was trembling with every single thrust inside her. In order to keep a good thrusting pattern on top of her, he lowers his body down and continues to ram into Kale endlessly. </p><p>"V-Vegito! Your penis feels soooo good! I can hardly take this!" Kale whines out through all her soft moans. Tugging at the bed sheets and digging her nails into them, her face grows very hot at the very fact that Vegito was giving her his all. The sound of him entering her wetness made her so horny that she was nearly drooling with arched eyebrows. Vegito just fucked her that good that she was making fuck faces naturally. If only Vegito could see them, then he would show no mercy. </p><p>He rubs a few fingers into her scalp as he growls into the back of her neck. "Shit, Kale! You don't know how good it feels to fuck you like this! That's it baby, more your hips like that! Yes!" Vegito booms through his eroticism, shivering as he felt a transformation coming on. Not quite sure which one, but Vegito allows it to completely unleash itself to increase the stimulation to their sex. Gasping out happily, he was overjoyed with the fact that his transformation gave him more stamina and much more speed to work with. </p><p>Kale winces as jolts of electricity spasm through her body. The more Vegito thrusted into her, the more these hauntingly slow electric spasms would flood her body from head to toe. Arching her back up, Vegito knew how super saiyan two probably overwhelmed his baby berserker, so he lifts her up to sit on him as he delicately bounces her up and down his dick. </p><p>A few more thrusts to let Kale get accustomed to the feel of it, Vegito drops himself down on his back, laying Kale on top of him as he continues to thrust in and out of her. Making sure he wouldn't slip out of her insides, her wraps his arms around her as he pants into the back of her neck. Kale shivers at the hotness of her breath, losing control once more of herself.<br/>"You feel so good baby! I'm going to cum again!" Vegito growls out as Kale clings onto the bed sheets, preparing herself for another filling orgasm alongside her multiple orgasms. True to his words, Vegito came deep inside Kale, flooding her with his seed as Kale screams out in absolute bliss over how amazing it was to be filled to the brim with Vegito. </p><p>The potara finally releases his firm hold on Kale as he allows her to recover again. Vegito then pulls up one of his covers and places it neatly on top of their bodies. Kale looks over at Vegito, who was still in his super saiyan two form. It didn't seem like he wasn't going to disperse from it any time soon, but his body was heaving like crazy. So it was safe to say that he was done fucking her for a while. As the potara yawns out of pure exhaustion, his head falls back on the pillow as he closes his eyes shut, leaving Kale alone with her after sex thoughts.</p><p>Yes, the sex was absolutely amazing, and quite possibly one of the best sex sessions she has ever experienced. However, Vegito did seem to be a bit less like himself at the movies. He could lie and say it was because of the boring movie, but Kale knew it was more than that. She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly how long it has been since Vegito and Caulifla had first encountered each other. How much they despised each other's existence at first and constantly trying to avoid one another. </p><p>Kale watched as her two best friends fell for each other, and she ended up sleeping with Vegito. Sure, the male potara had been known to have a massive sexual appetite, but did he just settle for Kale just because she was the only available saiyan? Or was it because he didn't have feelings for Kale yet—and he already grew some for Caulifla. Maybe Vegito feared commitment and having to choose one lover in the end.</p><p>Kale knew that she and Caulifla 'sharing' of the potara wouldn't last long. Vegito has to pick a saiyan girl eventually. And Kale was fine if it wasn't her, so long as sis was happy. </p><p>"Kale...? Are you crying?" </p><p>Kale snaps out of her thoughts as she turns to face Vegito, who happened to wake up from his nap. He begins to wipe away at her tears as his expression was rather serious. </p><p>"Babe, are you okay? Are you experiencing those crash downs?" Vegito asks.</p><p>Sniffling, Kale nods. At least lying would save her. </p><p>"I'm here to take care of you, baby...so you don't have to feel all sad after our sex..." Vegito was quick to get out of bed and rummage through his closet, picking at his candy stash at what he remembered was Kale's favorite candies. Bringing the pile of candies back to her, he drops them down in front of her hands. </p><p>"Here babe, maybe this will help."</p><p>When she mumbled a thank you and put them aside for now, Vegito was quick to pull Kale into a loving embrace. "Please don't cry, babe...tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>"There's nothing wrong Vegito..." she murmurs. A part of her kind of regretted sleeping with Vegito, but the other half was glad that she got sex again after a while. Vegito was a bit much at times, a bit rude and cocky, but when it came down to the really serious and intimate moments like these was he quick to show a soft spot. "It's just that...we'll eventually..." she looks up at him. "You're going to have to choose between me and Caulifla."</p><p>Vegito's face is emotionless as he stares back at her. "I'm not going to pick, Kale. There's no reason I have to pick. I can love you both."</p><p>"You know that won't last long, Vegito." Kale whispers lowly.</p><p>Vegito sighs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Saiyans were certainly an interesting breed. Both Caulifla and Kale were the most interesting saiyans ever. But how could he pick between a rebellious, reckless, rowdy, yet beautiful saiyan and a sweet, soft spoken yet sexy saiyan? Both Caulifla and Kale had touched Vegito that no other girl had before. Not even the girl he gave his first time to had the crown to that. Vegito hated to admit it, but Kale was right. </p><p>He had to pick one eventually. </p><p>Cupping her face in his hands, he whispers lovingly, "Let's not drag Caulifla into this. She's not here right now and she's not a part of this. Right now I belong to you and you only, Kale." </p><p>Kale sniffles, believing those words for a moment. She turns to the pile of candy and picks out a dark chocolate bar, and begins to indulge in it, offering a piece to the potara. He reluctantly takes it as he couldn't keep his worry filled eyes off of Kale. Sinking his teeth into the bittersweet chocolate, he realized how much his relationship to Kale resonated with dark chocolate. </p><p>Although these two don't hang out as much as he and the other saiyan that shall not be named right now, he still had the sweet interactions with her. As they ate more of the candy, Vegito and Kale drop themselves back down the bed. Vegito was quick to distract her and pull her away from her sadness by kissing her lips to taste the chocolate off of them. He slowly clambers on top, wrapping his strong arms around her body as she kisses back. His lips tasted of dark chocolate and of an affection he held for Kale. She throws her hands around his waist, quick to spread her legs open, giving the potara the hint. </p><p>He chuckles as he then kisses her forehead. </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Kale nods, drumming a few fingers across his face. Whispering to him, "It'll distract me, so please make love to me Vegito."</p><p>Vegito smiles down at Kale, allowing their hands to search for one another in order to let their fingers intertwine at their next upcoming sexual session. Unlike the previous sex, this one would be much more loving, full of embraces and kisses and whispers of declarations to one another. In this moment would the potara only think of Kale. And I'm this very moment, would Vegito show his love and affection for her so that she would never feel saddened again, or second best.</p><p>Though Kale knew where Vegito's heart strings were being pulled. It somewhat hurt, but in due time she would be happy for both Vegito and Caulifla—when the time came to be. But for now, the potara was distracting this beautiful berserker as much as he could. Although Vegito himself wasn't about to admit of the love triangle he accidentally stumbled himself into, he was going to make sure that whoever he chose was going to be the right decision, and that meant spending time with both saiyans as much as possible before that time comes.</p><p>Vegito submerges himself deep inside Kale again, smiling softly at her familiar little moans. He kisses his beautiful berserker's lips again and again, making her heart swell and prepare her body for this session. Of course, their bodies were going to pay the price. </p><p>This moment was all Vegito's and Kale's, and they wouldn't want it any other way. Kale after all, was Vegito’s beautiful berserker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Caulifla x Vegito x Kale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinnamon and freshly baked cookies were the most prominent smells in the mall. As Kale watches Vegito and Caulifla walk apart from each other, Kale knew something was up. Maybe they felt awkward now that Vegito was conflicted with his feelings. Kale couldn't help but feel as though all of this was her fault. Staring down at the tiles in front of her, she sighs softly. Hers and Vegito's fiery night of passion was one she will never forget, but she did somewhat regret it. Just a little bit, because just as she remembered, Vegito had to choose someone. </p><p>And Kale knew it wasn't going to be her. </p><p>To be fair though, Kale wasn't all the way in love with Vegito. She didn't allow herself to be fully in love with him if his heart beat synced with Caulifla's. And Kale never wanted to see Caulifla heartbroken and depressed. </p><p>"Damn it Vegito! Quit being a little kid! We're not going to visit a damn toy store first! Kale and I promised each other that we'd go shop for some sexy outfits!" Caulifla growls at Vegito who was currently gawking at some toys in a toy store. </p><p>Vegito's eyes snap back at Caulifla as he glares at her. "Sexy outfit, eh? And who is the man who's going to see it?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" Caulifla's lips twitch into a smirk as she could sense the jealousy off of the potara. "Actually, I planned to see Zamasu after this, seeing as you and Kale are being very well acquainted~." She giggles as she shimmies herself forward. Vegito menacingly frowns at the thought of Caulifla having long sessions of sex with the damn potara god Zamasu. The fact that he could visualize this deep within the parts of his brain made Vegito cringe in disgust. </p><p>"Are you okay, Vegito?" Kale's loving soft voice draws his attention, though his eyes were fixated on Caulifla's ass. If it weren't for them in public, he'd give her a good spanking. </p><p>"I'm fine, Kale." Vegito's eyes drop down toward Kale who placed a hand on his arm. "Just that, your best friend over there has me feeling a certain way..." Vegito huffs. Kale could only guess at what phony lie Caulifla unveiled to Vegito to get him worked up. </p><p>"I know you two are really close, and best friends and all...but can you tell me something?" Vegito asks calmly. </p><p>"Of course Vegito!" Kale says with a soft smile painted across her lips. </p><p>"Are Caulifla and Zamasu seeing each other...after you and I..." Vegito swallows his envy as much as he could. "Y'know..."</p><p>Kale of course, knew this was a lie. Since Caulifla kept training by her lonesome and stayed in the house. She didn't even interact with the green potara god that much, so perhaps she just lied to get a reaction out of Vegito. "Honestly, I don't know...you'd have to ask Caulifla." Kale winces as she got a face full of Vegito. Blinking a couple times to take the situation in, she stares ahead at the serious expression of the potara. </p><p>"Are you sure you're not lying to me, Kale~? You're a good girl, so..." Vegito sighs in defeat as he pulls away from being so close to her. "I don't believe you would lie to me." Vegito casually shrugs as he walks forward, watching Caulifla eye a clothing store. Deviously grinning, Vegito wasn't going to give Caulifla the benefit of choosing the next store. So before she could even step foot in the store, Vegito sped his way to where she stood and scooped her up. </p><p>The small saiyan screeches in response as she was in the grasp of the potara. "Hey! Vegito you jerk! Put me down!" </p><p>Vegito chuckles as he throws Caulifla over his shoulder. "Mmm, nope! You don't get to decide the next store, I do!" He growls as Caulifla's kicks hit at his chest. Boldly, the potara gives her behind a couple of spanks as she immediately squeaks in embarrassment. A few girls happened to walk by as that was happening and their faces flush with radish red glows before the scurry off. </p><p>Even Kale didn't believe that Vegito just did that, but smiles as she strides up to the potara, who quickly turned to face Kale. "Kale! Since you've been such a good girl so far, you get to choose our next shop! Unlike this brat here." Vegito gives Caulifla the cold side glance as Caulifla growls. "I'm not being a brat, Vegito! And put me down!"</p><p>"Not when you're a little misbehaving saiyan," Vegito then stares a Kale. "So which shop are we going to?" </p><p>"Well, there's this store that has a deal on seasonings, and I really need some." Kale explains as Caulifla groans in response to Kale's picking of the store. "Awww Kale, do you really have to go with that one? All the seasonings have funky smells and they're strong." </p><p>"Quit your whining, Caulifla." Vegito snaps as he gives an approving smile to Kale. "Lead the way!"</p><p>Kale smiles, nodding to Vegito as she then walks the way to where that store was. Vegito was quick to follow, still having Caulifla over his shoulder. Once they were there, however, he put her back down to the ground, following Kale inside the store. Caulifla however chose to stay outside due to her disliking all the strong smells in one store. </p><p>"Do you plan on cooking some bomb food with these seasonings?" Vegito asks as he watches Kale scoop some of a red and black colored seasoning into a bag. </p><p>Kale smiles at the potara's words as she couldn't help but giggle. "Why yes! I always come here to restock my supply to cook." Kale explains. Vegito picks at a few that look like beans and pops them in his mouth. He promptly coughs into his glove soon after. "Hmph! They taste much better when they are cooked!" </p><p>"That's the point, Vegito." Kale giggles as she turns to another aisle to get some other ones.</p><p>Vegito follows after her, asking happily, "Are you going to cook for me with all these funky colored seasonings?" </p><p>Kale sensed the hopefulness in his voice, and the potara should've known by now that since he was her best friend that of course the answer would be yes. "You've already eaten so much of my food already, do you really think at this point I would say no?" </p><p>Vegito shrugs, "You might say no...y'know, since I'm one fucked up potara..." </p><p>"Not in my book, Vegito."</p><p>Caulifla sighs, scrolling through her feed as she couldn't believe how long it was taking them. Perhaps they were swooning over each other and talking about how much they loved each other. That left a part of Caulifla's heart aching, and the other part of her heart swelling in happiness. Caulifla wouldn't mind if Vegito had chosen Kale to be his lover, since Kale deserved happiness. Caulifla knew she'd get over him eventually. </p><p>"It's about time you two got done getting scoopfuls of those nasty smelling seasonings!" Caulifla huffs while rolling her eyes. </p><p>"Hmph, you should've tagged along with us, little saiyan. It was actually quite fun to look at all the different kinds of them." Vegito admits. "And now it's my turn to choose a store!" Vegito says happily as Caulifla screeches at him. "Oh no you don't! Whenever you pick a store it's always the candy store!"</p><p>Vegito bats an eye at Caulifla as he shouts, "That's not true! ....Okay yes we need to make a pit stop to the candy store cause I'm low on supply—but I want to go to the jewelry store! Alone, actually." Vegito admits.</p><p>Caulifla and Kale resist the urge to exchange glances. Quickly, Caulifla responds, "Actually, Kale and I needed to go to a shop."</p><p>"The lingerie shop?" Vegito tilts his head as his eyebrows furrow at Caulifla. "I bet you're going there to get a sexy outfit for your so called boyfriend Zamasu." Vegito mutters with folded arms.</p><p>"How do you know we're not going there for the perfume and lotion!" Caulifla argues back at the stubborn potara. </p><p>"Gee, I don't know....maybe it's because a certain saiyan mentioned she was going to buy sexy outfits because she was planning to see Zamasu after the mall!" Vegito bites back. </p><p>Before the two can start a growling session against each other, Kale jumps in the middle, her hair slowly turning a golden yellow as a warning. "I won't hesitate to go berserk and throw the two of you through the mall! Stop fighting! We're all friends!" Kale sighs, shaking her head. "Honestly, you two can be so childish!" Turning to face Vegito, she says with narrowed eyebrows. "Get going to the jewelry shop, Caulifla and I really do need to go buy new undergarments and there are deals on perfume and lotion as well." </p><p>Vegito stares down at Kale for a bit before slowly looking up at Caulifla with a blank face. Caulifla couldn't read his emotions, but it wasn't like she was in the mood to either.</p><p>"Hmph, very well...I'll see the both of you soon. Enjoy your shopping spree." He turns away without saying a word to Caulifla, making his way over to the jewelry store.</p><p>As Caulifla and Kale make their way to one of their favorite stores, Kale sighs, saying softly. "Sis are you really going to see Zamasu after this?" Kale asks. </p><p>Caulifla sighs, already browsing through the lingerie section. "Yes...maybe...I don't know yet!" Caulifla angrily looks through some panties. </p><p>Kale frowns somberly. "Caulifla...are you acting like this because Vegito and I—"</p><p>"No!" Caulifla piles up three panties in her other hand. "I'm not jealous! I don't care if Vegito chooses you!" Caulifla storms over to another part of the store, gawking at a red lacey lingerie set and swipes that too. "I want you happy! I want both of you happy! I want you two to be very happy and very much in love!" Caulifla growls, attracting the attention of other shoppers. </p><p>Caulifla bites down her lip, feeling her eyes heavy. Her heart was aching again, and she fucking hated it. She fucking hated these feelings she had for Vegito. She should've never agreed to be his student. She should've never romantically pursued him when she did. She should've settled for the potara she gave her first time to. Of course, she planned on using him as a distraction—but Zamasu was such a sweet potara—unlike Vegito! Vegito was such a stuck up jerk! Such a punk, so rude!</p><p>As Kale watches Caulifla stuff her hands with lingerie, she was quick to walk up to Caulifla and squeeze her shoulder. Caulifla snaps out of her trance as she pants, slowly looking at Kale. Kale's expression consisted of arched eyebrows, soft eyes, and a frown. "Sis...I'm so sorry...I would've never slept with Vegito if I had known..."</p><p>Caulifla sniffles, rubbing her eyes with her black coat's sleeve. "Can we please not talk about this here..." </p><p>"Okay." Kale replies, proceeding to grab what she wanted as the saiyans went on around the store before they needed to pay.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>As Vegito leaves the jewelry shop, he could only lean up against a wall and scowl. Yes, Vegito knew that Caulifla gave herself to that potara, but he never thought it would disturb him so much if she was planning to see him again like that. Gritting his teeth, he knew he should've asked Caulifla to the mall instead—regardless of how strong his feelings for the small saiyan were growing. He felt like a jerk for asking Kale, but he never fathomed that the date night would've ended like it did. He was caught in a love triangle and he hated it. </p><p>As he watches couples walk by lovingly, and girlfriends clinging onto their boyfriends, he couldn't help but feel envious. Because, if he chose one saiyan, that meant another would be left heartbroken. Though, Kale verbally stated many times that she'd be alright. Vegito still felt like shit if he still made a decision. Perhaps he should choose neither—but then Caulifla would get on his case and still get furious over the fact that he didn't choose Kale. </p><p>Why was love so complicated?</p><p>Vegito rolls his eyes, he wasn't really a romantic kind of potara. More like he was a sexual kind of potara. One who wanted to make his brat feel both pain and pleasure and make her submit until she became a good girl. Smirking to himself, Vegito imagines Caulifla's ass up, her body trembling as her little moans and whines were music to his ears. Oh how he wished to have her now. </p><p>Smacking his forehead repeatedly, he knew one distraction that would get his thoughts off of her. </p><p>The candy shop. </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>As Caulifla and Kale finally take a seat at a table in the food court, there was still an awkward essence between them. Caulifla sinks her teeth into her super strawberry doughnut as she tries to avoid conversation and eye contact as much as possible, which was very out of character for her. Kale stares at her sugar doughnut and attempts to take a bite. Just as she was about to, she says to Caulifla as naturally as possible, "It was just sex, Caulifla. No feelings were involved or anything...I just..." she reddens as she looks away so Caulifla wouldn't accuse her of lying. "Well, when you told me about how amazing it felt to have Vegito dominate you and do all those dirty things...I got carried away and wanted to see that for myself..." Kale's legs tremble at her own words. "It's been since planet Vampa since I....you know..."</p><p>Caulifla giggles, recalling their little voyage to planet Vampa and how Kale was so attached to that hunky tall saiyan. "Yeah, I remember. Though, I don't blame you for taking out your sexual frustrations on Vegito." Caulifla leans back in her chair as she takes another bite. "He is pretty fucking hot." Easing a smile on her face, she stares at Kale. "So if he's confessed to you already or plans to, don't hesitate to say yes...you two would make a cute couple." </p><p>Kale stares at Caulifla, baffled with what she was saying. If anything, Caulifla deserved to be with Vegito more than Kale herself. Kale wasn't even entirely in love with Vegito! It was just sort of a one night stand! And besides, Kale would be so shy and wouldn't know what to do most the time. She rarely sparred with Vegito and it seemed like it was one of Vegito's favorite pass times. "Caulifla, I don't love Vegito like you do. Vegito is just a really good friend. So if anything," Kale lifts her cup of peppermint mocha. "When he chooses you, I'll be so happy and overwhelmed with such a beautiful yet stubborn pair."</p><p>Caulifla laughs, eating what remains of her doughnut and shakes her head. At least the girls came to the revelation that whichever saiyan the potara chose, they'd come to a mutual understanding. </p><p>"Oh! I need to go to the candy store real quick and buy some of those gourmet chocolates for Zammy!" Caulifla is quick to get on her feet. "You coming, Kale?"</p><p>"Actually, I have to go buy some new clothes for this trip in a couple of weeks." Kale says, giving Caulifla smile. "I'll meet you at the dessert shop and hopefully we can find Vegito together."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan!"</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>As Caulifla stares into the barrels of candy that tempted her, she shook her head. She needed to buy chocolates. If she was actually planning on going to see Zamasu—if Vegito chose Kale, then she better bring his favorite chocolates for when she saw him tonight. As she roams around the store, avoiding eyeing her favorite candies, she finally finds the chocolate section! And as luck had her, she was going to attain the last box of the chocolates they had.</p><p>As she floats up to grab and reach it, an arm moves itself forward, grabbing the other side of the gourmet chocolates. </p><p>"Hmph, if you seriously think I'd let you purchase the last box of chocolates...you're severely mistaken." The voice says as he stares coldly at the floating female. </p><p>Caulifla stares into the familiar twin charcoal orbs for eyes as she frowns. "Oh, I should've known you were here Vegito." She mutters, rolling her eyes as she leaves her firm grip on the box of chocolates. Her eyes linger down to Vegito's other hand that firmly held bags and bags of candy. "Would you mind taking your hand off? Seems you got enough candy there potara punk." Caulifla sneers. </p><p>"Let me guess, you're buying chocolates for that bastard Zamasu, aren't you?" Vegito says with a scowl.</p><p>"No, jerk! I'm buying these for myself! What else am I gonna snack on tonight?" Caulifla bit back. </p><p>"Zamasu's penis—hand those chocolates over now!" Vegito growls as he tugs the box in his direction. In a quick attempt to get the last box,  Caulifla kicks Vegito in the stomach hard, watching him fly into a barrel of candy. Quickly, the small saiyan runs to pay for it, and before Vegito could comprehend what happened, she flies out of the store, zipping through the mall to hide herself somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>Dropping herself to a secluded area of the mall where hardly any people were, she quickly opens up the box of chocolates. Staring at the familiar caramel drizzled one, she picks it up and stares at it, admiring its pattern before nearing it towards her lips. Delicately, the chocolate rubs up on her lips before it disappears.</p><p>"It seems you've forgotten that I can instant transmission." Vegito declares as he stares at her, judging by the way her jaw moved, meant Caulifla was already indulging in some chocolate. "What flavor are you eating?" He says with a smirk and a calm voice, as if he wasn't thrown into a barrel a few minutes ago.</p><p>Caulifla ignores the potara, not too fond with his attitude today. Before he could sample said chocolate flavor, she picks out the remaining caramel chocolate and munches into them. Vegito arches an eyebrow as he watches her eat them all. "I simply asked what flavor you're eating, stubborn saiyan. And you chose to be a brat, you know how much I don't like that."</p><p>Caulifla shrugs. "I'm not your girl am I? So I can do what I want!" Her voice drips with venom with each and every word as Vegito grins, knowing Caulifla was testing him. "Mmm, if you were my girl I'd be fucking you up this wall right now." He saunters towards Caulifla, grabbing her by the chin and pulling her into a deep kiss that involved his tongue lathering into the caverns of her mouth, tasting every bit of chocolate that remained her mouth. Caulifla's widened eyes stare into Vegito's victorious once as she was too stunned to break the kiss. </p><p>As Vegito savors every bit of chocolate she had to offer, he finally pulls away, licking his lips and making sure her eyes were glued to him. "Mmm! Just as I suspected! Caramel truffle! That is some sweet chocolate there!" The potara watches as Caulifla's face floods with a bright red glow. </p><p>"You jerk! I didn't give you permission to kiss me!" Caulifla screeches. </p><p>Vegito shrugs his shoulders as he chuckles, making his way out of this cramped area. "Do I really need to ask for permission to kiss you?"</p><p>"YES!" Caulifla screeches as she growls, picking up the many bags she has and throws them at Vegito. "Here! You carry these!"</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Kale sits at a table in the bakery shop, her table piled high with all the pastries she knew both Vegito and Caulifla loved. Sighing to herself, no doubt the two found each other somewhere. "Wouldn't doubt it if those two unleashed their anger on each other." She giggles into the lime green colored frosting of her chocolate cupcake. "Those two are quite the pair." She licks at the frosting, admiring the purple and black sprinkles adorned on top of her cupcake. Kale sits up properly as she could finally hear familiar voices approaching the bakery. </p><p>"Kale's gonna know something happened you jerk!" Caulifla growls to Vegito. </p><p>"So? Is that necessarily wrong?" Vegito chuckles. </p><p>"She likes you too, jerk!"</p><p>"Wow! I didn't know you loved me too, Caulifla!"</p><p>Caulifla's jaw drops, caught off by Vegito's reply. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME! WE GOTTA COME UP WITH A GOOD LIE BEFORE SHE SHOWS UP TO THE BAKERY!" As the pair walk into the bakery, Vegito catches Kale at one of the tables and mischievously smirks. "Babe, I'm pretty sure it's too late."</p><p>"What do you mean it's too late!"</p><p>Vegito chuckles as he points ahead to where Kale sat. Caulifla followed his finger to a table as her jaw drops, her face becoming blue with embarrassment. </p><p>"Hey, guys!" Kale giggles acting as if nothing happened. "Come here! It's been a while, what have you two been up to?"</p><p>Caulifla shakily approaches the table, Vegito resisting the urge to chuckle as he watches her slump into a chair. "N-Nothing much...V-Vegito tried stealing some chocolate I planned buying..."</p><p>"And then she didn't tell me what flavor of chocolate she liked, so I decided to get a taste of it for myself while I still could." Vegito licks his lips for emphasis as Kale then looks over at Caulifla, who was turning a radish red. Kale finally pieces together what Vegito was trying to say, and she too starts to turn red. "O-Oh! You two could've texted me that you two were busy—"</p><p>"WE WERE NOT HAVING SEX IN THE MALL KALE!" Caulifla screeches as people in the bakery shop turn to look at her, then turn to the chuckling chicory haired man and came to the conclusion that those two were boyfriend and girlfriend.</p><p>"So hot..." a random guy comments.</p><p>"I wish he was my boyfriend..." a jealous girl comments.</p><p>"TRUST ME YOU DON'T!" Caulifla screams at the girl. </p><p>"Damn you see that cute small girl with the spiky black hair? She looks pretty adorable! What I'd do to make her my girlfriend!" A couple guys comment.</p><p>Vegito slams a fist down the table as he growls, creating his ki blade. "I'll give you ten seconds to take back those fucking words about my girl!" </p><p>Kale couldn't help but fangirl as Caulifla's eyes widen and sparkle at Vegito's words, her face completely radish red again. </p><p>"Sorry sorry, sorry!" The guys apologize frantically as they then race out of the bakery shop.</p><p>"YOU BETTER BE SORRY PUNKS!" Vegito growls as Caulifla yanks him back down the table. "Eat the pastries that Kale bought, bastard."</p><p>Vegito squeals happily as he picks up a vanilla cupcake with half blue and half orange frosting and digs in. Caulifla rolls her eyes as she picks up a strawberry cupcake with black frosting and red sprinkles. The three saiyans happily eat their pastries to their heart's content. </p><p>Finally as the saiyans finish off their pastries, they make their way towards other stores.</p><p>Vegito was finally able to go to the toy store that he wanted to go to from the start of their mall journey. He happily parades around the store like a little child and starts to pick toys. </p><p>"Any particular reason why he's obsessing over the toy store..." Kale sweat drops. </p><p>"Who knows, maybe he's planning on buying toys for himself, he is a big baby after all." Caulifla laughs. </p><p>Once Vegito became piled up with so many toys, he approaches the counter and dumps them down the table and watches as the cashier starts to scan all the toys. Caulifla and Kale could only watch. </p><p>After going through a few more stores, Caulifla and Kale walk bag free while Vegito carries the loads of bags for them. "C'mon girls, don't you think we've shopped enough..." the potara whines.</p><p>"Not enough!" Caulifla scoffs, as she turns to Kale. "What do you think Kale, the three of us should get some grub! All those sweets didn't satisfy me!"</p><p>"I'll make sure you're satisfied once we get home..." Vegito mutters lowly under his breath, incomprehensible to the female saiyans. </p><p>"What was that Vegito?" Caulifla hollers behind her. </p><p>"Oh nothing," a sinister smile paints on his lips. "Just talking to myself." Vegito replies with a fake laugh. </p><p>"He's creepier than Zamasu..." Kale mumbles to Caulifla as she nods in agreement, the saiyans making their way to the food court as Vegito struggles to follow after. Finally, the pair arrive, allowing Vegito to take a breather at a table while the saiyanettes were quick to order at all restaurants. Everyone that worked at the restaurants were already used to the three of them ordering ridiculous amounts of food.</p><p>As Caulifla and Kale finally return to the table with all the food, Vegito's grin spreads across his face. "Wow! About time you two made your way back here. Took you two long enough." The potara complains. </p><p>Caulifla throws a chocolate banana crépe at Vegito's face. "Shut up! At least we got you some food, you misbehaving potara."</p><p>Vegito shrugs. "It's not my fault I had to sit at a table to guard all your bags."</p><p>"And is that necessarily a bad thing?" Kale adds with a big smile etched on her face. </p><p>"Guess not." Caulifla mumbles as she and Kale take their perspective seats on the table. Kale sat across from the two as Caulifla sat next to Vegito—not her choice. After they finish eating, Kale said she needed to space to breathe, but Caulifla knew that was bullshit, but she wasn't going to call her out on it. </p><p>Kale gets up on her feet, "A store I need to go to real quick is closing up real soon, I'll meet you guys in a few!"</p><p>Vegito grins as he watches Kale go. Just what he needed, alone time with Caulifla. Quietly, he slips his left glove off of his hand and puts it to the side. Out of the corner of his eye he watches her fork down her strawberry crépe. Seeing as though there was now hardly anyone in the food court and most workers went to the back of their restaurants, he glides his left hand on her thigh, trailing his hand deep into her crimson red skirt. Caulifla squeaks in response as she squirms in her chair. Staring dead ahead into his eyes she says lowly so she wouldn't catch the attention of a worker, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"</p><p>Vegito finds the waistband of her black tights and slips his hand underneath that and her panties. "If only Zamasu was here to see this, his potential saiyan mate being touched by another potara." Vegito breathes down her exposed neck as she begins to tremble. Caulifla gasps as she feels his fingers inch up against her warm core, he finds her clit as he rubs it softly with his forefinger and thumb. </p><p>Lowly under her rising breaths, Caulifla hisses into his ear. "If you don't sto-stop th-thaaaa...right now..."</p><p>Vegito gives her a grin. "What? What do you plan on doing, eh? We don't want to catch the attention of all the workers." He rubs up and down her clit as she bites down her lip hard. Damn, why did Vegito have to be so childish! Especially towards herself! Surely, Vegito wouldn't do this dirty deed to Kale! At least...not when there could be eye witnesses! Caulifla growls at the potara—clenching the table in front of her with her fingers. Vegito leans his body closer to Caulifla in order to allow his fingers to indulge inside her warm insides. </p><p>The fact that the potara was doing this in a public area baffled Caulifla, and no doubt if they were to get caught, they would most likely be banned from this mall. And this mall was her favorite! So she would hate Vegito forever! "Vegito! At least teleport us to that one area!" Caulifla says through soft quiet moans as Vegito smirks, putting a protective barrier around the many bags.</p><p> "Great idea!" He scoops Caulifla up into his arms and teleports the two of them to that secluded area. As the two of them land there again, he pins Caulifla up the wall and continues to pump his digits in and out of her. </p><p>"W-Why're you doing this..." Caulifla asks while being pinned up, her legs still trembling, almost giving out over how deliciously delightful his fingers felt inside of her. She had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. </p><p>"Mmm, you've been a brat all day Caulifla." Vegito whispers into her neck as Caulifla moves Vegito's coat and clothes layers down until his shoulder was exposed to her. She bites down the flesh of his shoulder in response to his words. He growls out in pain, almost catching the attention of people that walked aimlessly in the mall. </p><p>As she quickly removes her mouth from being latched on, she says into his shoulder, "You've been a jerk all day too!" </p><p>"Mmm, true! Now then, how about we finish your rubbing session to meet up with Kale now!"</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>As Kale finally returned to the food court and to the table, she arches an eyebrow in confusion as she stares at the bags being held protectively by a ki barrier. Judging by its golden bright light, Vegito was the one who created it. As she looked around the food court, she thought to herself, where could the two saiyans had run off to? "Oh no..." Kale says under her breath, under the assumption that they bickered so much that they got kicked out. Kale pulls out her phone and sees she didn't a text message from either saiyan. They would've messaged her by now if that was the case—so then they were still in the mall. </p><p>As she was going to go look for them, she watches as Vegito and Caulifla appear out of thin air, Caulifla was over Vegito's shoulder as her face was glowing with sweat and beet red. Vegito himself was missing a glove, and had a devious smirk plastered on his lips. </p><p>Kale reddens as she put two and two together as she shakes her head. "You two are such perverts. Can we go home now?"</p><p>"Of course! We all had a busy day today. Right Caulifla?" Vegito says as he grips a handful of her behind before dropping her down her feet. Caulifla wobbles as she almost bumps into Kale. </p><p>"...I'm afraid to ask..." Kale says hesitantly. </p><p>"Please don't ask..." Caulifla gives a death glare to Vegito as the potara breaks the barrier and proceeds to carry all the bags easily, as if nothing dirty happened mere moments ago. </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>As Kale packed her three luggages, she couldn't help but smile over the fact that Vegito showed his affection for Caulifla in a weird way. She blushes as she remembers what Vegito told Kale he was going to do. Sighing happily to herself, she was glad Vegito listened to her and chose his heart. </p><p>"Leaving so soon?" Vegito's voice strings Kale out of her thoughts as she slowly looks over at him. He had removed all of his winter wear and currently donned his usual attire. </p><p>Kale shrugs, zipping up her second luggage, then moving on to her next luggage. "I really want to rekindle that spark I have with the saiyan from planet Vampa." She explains. </p><p>"Ahhh, so I see." Vegito grins. "Seems you're craving a little more intimacy with that saiyan." Vegito says while nudging Kale's arm. Kale blushes as she distracts herself with packing up all her luggages into a capsule. </p><p>"Don't have too much fun you two!" Kale giggles as Vegito hugs Kale goodbye. "No promises, Kale."</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>As Caulifla stares at herself in the mirror—fresh from a nap, she gathers chunks of her spiky hair and puts it in a ponytail, loving the cool feel on the back of her neck. Sighing softly, she wouldn't doubt it if Vegito had sneaked himself into Kale's bedroom. But then again, they hardly interacted at the mall. Vegito seemed to have a thing for annoying Caulifla today. </p><p>As she slips out of the bathroom and heads into the kitchen for a snack, she finds it dimly lit. Shrugging it off, she throws the fridge open to scavenge for a midnight snack. As she is about to pull out some cheese to go with some crackers, a voice near the table says, "Are you going to leave to see your boyfriend Zamasu now?"</p><p>Caulifla whips her head around to see the male potara with his arms folded as he leans against the eounter next to the sink. His hair was bright with super saiyan blue, and Caulifla herself began to wonder why she didn't spot the blue light immediately before she came here. "Oh Vegito, you think after you fingered me in the mall I'd be alright with being pleased by another potara?" </p><p>Vegito's crookedly grins at her words, knowing very well he left a memorable impact on her brain so badly that she wouldn't feel right having sex with another potara. Vegito makes his way over to the fridge as he takes a water bottle out and pops it open, drinking as he continues to stare down at Caulifla. Rolling her eyes, Caulifla sighs. Now that she finally had the Potara alone here, she could finally speak what was on her mind. </p><p>Vegito clears his throat as he says so casually, "So refreshing to drink some cold water after training!" </p><p>Caulifla knew that what Vegito was saying was false. If he was so called 'training' she would have sensed his ki striking high. For the rest of the night it remained dormant. "Tch, quit lying! Anyways, now that I got you here finally...I want to make myself clear—and make sure you are finally gonna make a choice between Kale and me!" Caulifla says with a fierce glare. Vegito stares back with a smile. </p><p>Caulifla drops her glance to the ground as she continues, "So if you choose Kale...just tell me...a-and..." she could feel the heaviness weigh in on her heart. "Y-You better take care of her, and be the best boyfriend ever to her because Kale's fragile, you know!" She gives Vegito a quick look before squeezing her eyes shut, forcing the tears back. As Caulifla is about to walk out the kitchen, Vegito immediately scoops the saiyan up into his arms, graciously gifting her a deep and sweet endearing kiss. Caulifla's eyes widen as the tears start to rush down her face. Vegito smiles into the kiss as he embraces her tightly. Caulifla had yet to kiss back, mostly because she was trying to comprehend all that was happening in Vegito's kitchen. </p><p>As Vegito broke the kiss, he whispers into Caulifla's ear, "I choose you, Caulifla. You're so stubborn yet so sweet. I'm glad you took me in as your master when you did because...I was so drawn to that crazy and arrogant personality of yours. Every time I thought of Zamasu or potentially another man having you, I couldn't take it. My blood would boil, because it made me realize something: I love you so much and I want to get to know you a lot more...so..."</p><p>Vegito digs his hand into his pocket as he pulls out a red velvet small box. "While I went to the jewelry shop—and I know it's old school, but I want you to wear this ring so that everyone knows you're mine." Vegito pops it open as quickly as he could, still holding Caulifla. </p><p>Caulifla stares down at the sapphire ring and finds herself crying again. "Yes, Vegito! I will be your girlfriend!" </p><p>Vegito chuckles, setting down his saiyan gently back on her feet. "Alright, and as my first request from you as my girlfriend if you can so kindly give me a blowjob." Vegito says as he eyes her ponytail. Caulifla giggles, her eyes roaming over to the living room. "Okay, okay. Fine—but you were still a jerk at the mall!" She says as Vegito walks over to the couch and takes a seat. </p><p>Caulifla follows after, hearing the potara say, "Well, I'll make up for my childish behavior in a few...right after I get my satisfying blowjob from my beautiful girlfriend." Vegito watches triumphantly as Caulifla walks over, getting on her knees in front of the potara. Pausing, she then remembered that Kale was also in this house and quite frankly, she wasn't too fond of the idea of Kale walking in on them. </p><p>"Wait! I'm not going to do anything nasty with you while Kale is here!" </p><p>"You don't have to worry about that, Caulifla—she actually made the venture to planet Vampa to see that saiyan again."</p><p>"Broly?"</p><p>"Yea, something about catching up with him and such...but she told me to keep you happy so you don't get too upset with her leaving without saying goodbye." Vegito says as he fixes his fingers through his belt, unveiling it as he swipes it off from being tightly wrapped around his waist. </p><p>Caulifla pulls down Vegito's pants as she eyes his penis poking up. "Alright, then. I'll forgive Kale just this once." Caulifla says as she rubs his dick between her fingers before popping it in her mouth. Vegito groans as he starts to grip her ponytail tightly, moving her head back and forth roughly. Caulifla sucks happily, missing the feel of his member in her mouth, engulfed with its heat. Vegito groans loudly as his tightens his grip, arching his head back in pleasure as his small saiyan was busying herself with sucking him happily. She takes more and more inches of him as her tongue twirls across the surface of his penis hungrily.  Vegito shoves her head back and forth quicker as he starts to fuck her mouth as much as pleased before he dropped his load into her mouth.</p><p>As Vegito watches his beautiful saiyan with his cum all over his face, he grins as she wipes her face clean with the cloth that laid on the coffee table. Vegito scoops her up within his arms again as he starts making his way to his bedroom with his girl in his arms. </p><p>This night was far from over, and the potara was prepared to show Caulifla how much he loves her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>